muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Ghostbusters
from the Spring 1985 issue of Muppet Magazine.]] Ghostbusters is a 1984 film which spawned a sequel, an animated series and various merchandising tie-ins including video games, comic books and breakfast cereals. References * The first season Muppet Babies episode "Good Clean Fun" features Baby Piggy spoofing the Stay-Puft Marshmallow Man as "The Piggy Dough Girl." * In the Muppet Babies episode "I Want My Muppet TV!," Baby Bunsen invents anti-nightmare pajamas. A clip of Slimer from the 1984 Ghostbusters movie is shown as Baby Beaker uses the pajamas' ghost busting backpack to blast the spectre. The same clip was later used in a version of the opening theme. * The song "Bug Busters" from the Muppet Babies episode "Bug-Busting Babies" spoofs the Ray Parker Jr song from the original movie, and features bug busters and a car similar to the Ghostbusters and their Ecto-1. * The Spring 1985 issue of Muppet Magazine featured a comic spoof called "Grossbusters" with Miss Piggy as Pigourney Weaver (Sigourney Weaver), Kermit the Frog as Danny Akfrog (Dan Aykroyd), and Fozzie Bear as Bill Furry (Bill Murray). * In order to rid KMUP studios of the berserk Robot Abe Lincoln in Muppets Tonight episode 206, Dr. Bunsen Honeydew and Beaker don exterminator outfits and backpacks that resemble Ghostbusting gear. * A billboard advertisement for Ghostbusters II can be seen in the background of the second scene with Fozzie Bear looking for the Comedy Store in Miss Piggy's Hollywood. * In an episode of Bert and Ernie's Great Adventures, Ernie and Bert appear as "Dustbusters". Ernie sings a short spoof of the movie's theme song. * In a Sesame Park film insert, Jeff Hyslop sings a parody of the theme song with some kids, about being "Trashbusters" and cleaning a littered playground. * In a 1992 episode of Sesame Street, Gina has hard time writing a letter when the wind blows it away. Big Bird and Snuffy help, posing as "Windbusters" (and later as "Brickbusters" when their paperweight idea doesn't work). Their theme spoofs that of the film's iconic theme song. * In a 2017 viral video produced by Sesame Street parodying Stranger Things (as "Sharing Things"), Ernie, Grover and two Anything Muppets portraying the main group of boys dress in homemade Ghosbuster costumes (referencing those worn by the cast in the show's second season). Goodcleanfun08.jpg|"Good Clean Fun" Babies-nightmarepjs.jpg|"I Want My Muppet TV!" Babies-bugbusters.jpg|"Bug-Busting Babies" Mentions * In her camera test for Jillian Holtzmann in Ghostbusters (2016), Kate McKinnon compares her poofy, blonde hair to Big Bird (as seen in the home video featurette "Meet the Team"). Connections *Dan Aykroyd played Ray Stantz in Ghostbusters (1984), Ghostbusters II (1989), and Ghostbusters: The Video Game (2009), and a Cabbie in Ghostbusters (2016) *Elmer Bernstein scored the first film. *Bernie Brillstein produced Ghostbusters (1984) *Roscoe Lee Browne played additional voices on Slimer! and the Real Ghostbusters (1988-1989) *Dave Coulier played Peter Venkman on The Real Ghostbusters (1987-1992) *Charles Dance played Harold Filmore in Ghostbusters (2016) *Brian Doyle-Murray played a psychiatrist in Ghostbusters II (1989) and Mayor Jock Mulligan in Ghostbusters: The Video Game (2009) *Michael Gross was associate producer and designed the "No Ghosts" logo for Ghostbusters (1984), executive produced Ghostbusters II (1989) and The Real Ghostbusters (1986-1988), and wrote the Slimer! episode "Monkey See, Monkey Don't" (1988) *Arsenio Hall played Winston Zeddemore on The Real Ghostbusters (1986-1988) *Casey Kasem played himself on the radio in Ghostbusters (1984) *Larry King played himself on the radio in Ghostbusters (1984) *Katie Leigh played Junior Ghostbuster Jason on The Real Ghostbusters (1987-1989) *Danny Mann played Luigi and Bud on Slimer! and the Real Ghostbusters (1988-1989) *Cheech Marin played a dock supervisor in Ghostbusters II (1989) *Melissa McCarthy played Abby Yates in Ghostbusters (2016) *Kate McKinnon played Jillian Holtzmann in Ghostbusters (2016) *Rick Moranis played Louis Tully in Ghostbusters and Ghostbusters II (1989) *Ozzy Osbourne played himself in Ghostbusters (2016) *Pentatonix covers the theme song for Ghostbusters (2016) *Ben Stein played a public works official in Ghostbusters II (1989) *Cree Summer played Chilly Cooper on Slimer! and the Real Ghostbusters (1988-1989) *Sigourney Weaver played Dana Barrett in Ghostbusters (1984) and Ghostbusters II (1989) and Rebecca Gorin in Ghostbusters (2016) *Frank Welker played Ray Stantz, Slimer, and others on The Real Ghostbusters. External links * Official Site __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Movie References Category:Halloween References Category:Movie Mentions